In a variety of world conflicts today, vehicles and structures are vulnerable to attack from inexpensive shoulder-launched projectiles/munitions such as rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs) and their variants. Propulsion for these projectiles/munitions is typically generated by either rocket motors or Davis-guns. Some have sustainer rockets to maintain or enhance flight velocity. Many have multiple warhead options designed for various threats. The most common types of warheads are shape-charge based anti-armor warheads for attacking tanks and armored vehicles, dual mode warheads for bunkers and lightly armored vehicles, thermobaric warheads for buildings and confined spaces, and some sophisticated threats containing shape charges and fragmenting grenades. Most are designed to impact the target at speeds ranging from 400-1200 feet per second. They have effective ranges from 50-600 meters depending on the system and projectiles used.
A passive defense strategy for RPGs involves the use of some type of armor attached to a vehicle or other target to be protected. Unfortunately, turning every vehicle into an improvised tank (or structure into a fortress) is not practical or cost effective. An example of an active defense strategy for RPGs is a reduced-size missile system. For example, one anti-missile system uses radar to detect and locate incoming missiles, and then aims and fires a rapid machine gun burst at the missile threat. However, this type of system can be expensive since it must possess precise target acquisition and aiming capabilities. Furthermore, this type of system can be a threat to friendly forces and noncombatants as any missed intercepts could result in bullets entering a nearby population.
Whether passive or active in nature, initiating an RPG (even at a distance) is not necessarily the optimal defeat mechanism. Ideally, the threat would be defeated without incurring a detonation event that generates the resulting jet and/or shrapnel associated with it in the vicinity of the target or nearby personnel.